Polar Bear Shores
Annaliserocks217 06:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) About Polar Bear Shores is an exhibit at Sea World Australia, that contains a healthy environment for polar bears, and imitates the Arctic environment. It lets guests watch and observe real life polar bears through a public observation area that's divided into 3 parts, which are an above level, underwater level and mid-level. The habitat features large pools of salt water and fresh water. The salt water, being the covering of a lot the environment's area, goes down to as far as 4 metres (13 ft 1 in). This deep part of the pool, is the part of the habitat that is viewed in the indoor underwater observation deck through glass. The dry part of the polar bear enclosure is mostly covered in vegetation and rocks, with even some rock cliffs going under water. As simulation for the natural Arctic environment, the habitat also features a sprinkler to simulate rain. It contains big fans so the wind speed can regulate, and mist to maintain a cool temperature for the polar bears. The exhibit also offers animal adventure tours in the back non-public area off the attraction which includes polar bear sleeping dens, an exercise area (which is a similar environment to the public observation area, but it is smaller), a keeper's office and a food preparation area. On special occasions such as Christmas, the Polar Bears usually receive Christmas presents wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper, in which is displayed to public in the observation habitat as they tear through the wrapping paper to reveal their presents which is fish. This occasions has/sometimes appears/appeared on the news. History of Polar Bears * Kanook was a female polar bear who was one of the first to be transported to Sea World from a zoo in Arizona called Reid Park Zoo, for the reason to breed with Ping Ping. However she was put down in April 2003 due to kidney failure. * ' Ping Ping '''was a male polar bear who was one of the first to be transported to Sea World from Beijing Zoo in China. He was intended to mate with '''Kanook', however Kanook '''had to be put down due to kidney failure in April 2003. After that '''Ping Ping '''was then being returned back to Beijing Zoo. * '''Lia '''is a female polar bear who was transported to Sea World in 2001 from Leningrad Zoo in Russia. She was transported as a cub with '''Lutik, '''her twin brother. A male Sea World polar bear, '''Nelson, was hoped to successfully mate with Lia in 2008, however it was unsuccessful until 2012, when Lia '''was implied to be pregnant. '''Lia '''eventually gave birth to two cubs in May 2013, however only one of her cubs survived. * '''Lutik '''is a male polar bear, who was transferred to Sea World in 2001, from Leningrad Zoo in Russia. He was transported as a cub with his twin sister, '''Lia. '''However '''Lutik '''was transferred to another zoo named, Alaska Zoo, so he could breed with another female polar bear, due to him reaching sexual maturity in 2006. * '''Nelson '''is a male polar bear who was relocated to Sea World late through 2004. At four months of age, '''Nelson '''and his twin brother '''Hudson, '''were alone and abandoned by their parents in the Arctic wilderness. They were then rescued by Zoo Sauvage de St-Félicien in Quebec, because there was low chances of expected survival in the wild at such an early age. In 2008, '''Nelson '''was put with '''Lia, '''in hope for breeding. They were unsuccessful until 2013, when '''Lia '''finally given birth. * '''Hudson is a male polar bear who was relocated to Sea World late through 2004. At four months of age, Hudson '''and his twin brother '''Nelson''', '''were alone and abandoned by their parents in the Arctic wilderness. They were then rescued by Zoo Sauvage de St-Félicien in Quebec, because there was low chances of expected survival in the wild at such an early age. * '''Henry '''is a male polar bear who is currently the most recent polar bear to Polar Bear Shores. He was born at the exhibit in May 2013 and was one of of '''Lia '''and '''Nelson's '''surviving cubs. In July he displayed his first steps and was ready to be shown to public in September. '''Henry '''graduated from Polar Bear Preschool, in June 2014. Links * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/animals/polar-bear-shores.aspx See Also * Henry's Graduation * International Polar Bear Day! Gallery Henry's Graduation 2.jpg Henry's Graduation 1.jpg Henry's Graduation.jpg Polar bears 3.jpg Polar bear cub.jpg Polar Bear Shores 4.jpg Polar Bears 2.jpg Polar Bears 1.jpg Polar Bear 1.jpg Polar Bears.jpg Polar Bear.jpg Henry the Polar Bear.jpg Coolest Cocktails.jpg